Home Alone
by MaMa MoOoSh
Summary: Pietro is left home alone with a big stero system... Nuff said?


This is a humor fic. Yes. It's about Pietro being home alone and what he would probably do. Its not as good as the other 'song fic's' cause I was extremely bored when this was written. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
  
  
Home Alone  
  
  
  
"Bye guys!" Pietro called out the door "Have fun! Bye!"  
  
Pietro then shut the door and sighed. This was the only day of the year he could have time to himself and he wasn't just going to waste it away by reading! To hell with education, to hell with practicing his powers, to hell with their group! This is the only damn day of the year that he can just fool around and be Pietro! I wonder what he'll do?  
  
Pietro suddenly slid around the corner in a black tie, sox, black glasses, and a white T-shirt.  
  
"I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love, love's going to leave me!"  
  
Pietro sprinted over to the window and closed the shades. He then ran over to the stereo and pumped up the volume.  
  
"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt. So sexy it hurts! And I'm too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan. New York and Japan! And I'm too sexy for your party, too sexy for your party. No way I'm disco dancing!"  
  
Pietro then ripped off his white T-shirt to reveal his sparkling pink thong.  
  
"Thank god for lonesome!" Pietro thought as he jumped into the next room and opened the vast refrigerator. Pietro grabbed a 2-liter bottle of coke and slammed the refrigerator shut with his 'colorful' looking ass. He then ran back into the living room and danced like…. Well, let's just say he did it like Shakira.  
  
"I'm a model, you know what I mean. And I do my little turn on the catwalk!  
  
Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah. I do my little turn on the catwalk!"  
  
Pietro did a split and jumped right back up. He then hopped onto the coach and took his sox off.  
  
"This is the life!" Pietro said just as he grabbed the remote, turned the TV on and started to flick through channels.  
  
He landed onto a pretty interesting TV. Show on channel 11.  
  
"Oh this is just so great." He mumbled "A show about mutants… How unrealistic! What kinds of losers watch this show?"  
  
He then leaned back into his chair and pressed another button.  
  
Pietro suddenly landed on VH1 and saw that they were playing old 90's songs.  
  
"Well, old crap should be expected. After all it is VH1."  
  
Pietro then realized what song was playing on VH1.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Pietro thought as he scampered off the coach.  
  
Pietro was now on the floor doing his thing.  
  
"I'm too sexy for my car, too sexy for my car. Too sexy by far!  
  
And I'm too sexy for my hat, too sexy for my hat, what you think about that?"  
  
"Uh Pietro. Are you ok?" Lance asked perplexed.  
  
Pietro jumped in surprise and turned to the door where Todd, Lance, Wanda, and Fred stood.  
  
"Aren't you guys supposed to be going out somewhere?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Well, we where going to but we realized we didn't have any beer in the car and—"  
  
"Can we pretend this didn't happen?" Pietro pleaded.  
  
"Well I don't know yo." Todd said as he smiled "I was looking at this Star Wars set in the video store but it was way too much money for—"  
  
"You guys are such irks." Wanda mumbled as she walked to the stairs "I don't want any part in your silly bribes."  
  
She then walked up the stairs to leave a smileing trio.  
  
"Umm Pietro I also saw this really great new resturant a few blocks away and I was wondering—"  
  
"Fine. You'll get your Star Wars and you'll get your restaurant."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Todd then jumped on top of Pietro and kissed him on his cheek.  
  
Pietro just pushed him off and crossed his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
  
  
"Bye guys! See you later!" Lance called out the window.  
  
When Pietro, Fred and the others drove away Lance literally leaped into the air.  
  
"I got the whole house to myself! Yes!"  
  
Lance then ran over to the radio and played it full blast.  
  
Lance then ripped off his pants and started to dance on the table.  
  
"I'm a model, you know what I mean. And I do my little turn on the catwalk!  
  
Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah. I do my little turn on the catwalk!"  
  
(Ding) (Dong)  
  
"Uh Lance it's me Kitty! I'm like going to faze in!"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
  
  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
  
  
Sorry if it wasn't as good as the other fic's. I was really bored when I wrote this… I was kind of getting sick of writing progression to. Oh well : ) 


End file.
